Gen2
by SE-Junkie
Summary: i suck at these. : a new generation has started. the Gen2 program is in effect. follow all 4 groups as they save shibusen. all ocs! may have some kidxpatti, soulxmaka, and tsustar.
1. Prolouge 1: Kaitllyn and Solia

**A/N: hay guys! Aqua here! ok so as you can see, i recently discovered Soul Eaters epicness. Therefore, me and my 7 friends have created this. but first...**

****IMPORTANT!****

**WERE ON FACEBOOK! PLZ LIKE US! (put facebook .com in front of these. tha comp is gay...)**

**Kaitllyn(me): /pages/Kaitllyn-Cammeron/141172132670902**

**Solia(Evansluver14): /pages/Solia-Evans/284736128259856**

**Lex(LexShabaku): /pages/Lex-Death/287966267932567**

**Gadget: /pages/Gadget-Evans/106726266118286**

**Aero(hayleywolf): /pages/Aero-Ranson/333160676722019**

**Rikku: /pages/Rikku-Perry/250276925053426**

**Kentoransu: /pages/Kentoransu-Hogonotenshi/284578241571922**

**Nicolai: (didn't make his yet...)**

**(not all of us have a account on here.)**

**ALSO! join Kentoransu's RP site! plz! we need you! you can talk to us here! the-new-dwma .proborads .com(ps. had to put spaces before the .coms. so fix that first)  
><strong>

**that's all!**

* * *

><p>Italy housed many dangerous beings: Kishins, witches, and of course the demon sword. It wasn't the safest place for the woman's daughter, but she trusted the person that was going to care for the four year old girl.<p>

"mommy?" the little girl asked, wrapped in her mothers cloak, her pure white ringlets bouncing, red eyes shining. "Where are we going? Am i gonna get to see other bubby?"

"not yet. honey." her mother replied, finally slowing to a walk as she reached her destination. Morgan Gorgon-Cammerons home." mommy has to go away for a while, so i want you to be good to . OK?" she asked.

the girl nodded "alright now promise me something else." the woman set her daughter down and rang the door bell. "Always remember that you an Evans. remember who you really are." the door opened and the woman looked up.

"Kay, mommy..." the girl said before she was ushered into the house.

"what are you doing here Evans?" Morgan asked, shutting her door and locking it with a click.

"sign these. For Solia." the Evans woman said, pulling a few papers from her dark cloak and moving her white hair from her eyes.

"mama..." a small voice said from around the corner.

"Go back to bed, Kaitey honey. Take Solia with you." the Gorgon said, looking at the older albino in front of her.

The voice came from a small girl, also 4 years of age. her light brown hair framed her dark green eyes. "m hmm...come on..." she said grabbing the albinos hand and pulling her up the stairs. "I'm Kaitey. and this is " she said.

"thank you Morgan..." the Evans woman said as the other signed the custody papers.

"I'm only doing this to help you. why did you rush over here?" she asked.

"i had to get her away from your sister." Solia mother said.

"Medusa is in Italy! why would you bring her here?" Morgan hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

the albinos eyes widened "she was in death city yesterday! i didn't know!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Upstairs:<span>**

"I'm Solia." she said as Kaitllyn sat down at the foot of her bed

"that's a pretty name.."Kaitllyn replied "you'll have to share my bed for tonight though."

"Kay."Solia said quietly

"Hey Solia, do you wanna be my friend?" Kaitlyn asked sweetly, as she climbed back into her bed.

"Sure." Solia said climbing in next to her.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm just tired." Solia said.

"Oh." Kaitlyn replied, "Nitey nite."

"Night." Solia said.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later..<strong>

"Solia" Kaitlyn said, walking over to her sister's bed. "It's time to get up."

Solia groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. "no!" Solia's muffled voice said through the pillow.

"Come on, if you don't go get your breakfast I'll eat it for you." Kaitlyn threatened, she knew that would get Solia up.

Solia groaned, but sat up lazily. "Good. Now come on, I made your favorite." Kaitlyn said.

"Waffles?" Solia asked, brushing her long white hair out of her red eyes.

"Yep!" Kaitllyn replied. "Cool." Solia said, rushing down the stairs.

"You're awesome Kaitey-bear." Solia called to Kaitllyn.

"i know I am." Kaitllyn replied, walking into the kitchen.

Kaitey-Bear was the nickname Solia had come up with when they were kids, when she had introduced Solia to , a brown teddy bear that Kaitllyn still had sitting in her room. That had also been the day that solia had been adopted by the brunettes mother and they became sisters, best friends, and partners. solias thoughts were interrupted by Kaitllyns voice.

"you want syrup?" she asked "YES!" solia said eagerly holding out her plate.

you could easily see that the two girls were adopted sister. Kaitllyn has brown hair and dark green eyes that seemed to flash brightly when she was angry, irritated, or had an idea. as opposed to solia who has long,pure white ringlets and dark crimson eyes that seemed to flash only when she felt like killing someone.

solia started stuffing her face as soon as Kaitllyn finished pouring the syrup.

* * *

><p><strong>the next day:<strong>

"solia!" kaitllyn yelled "get up!"

the albino shot up accidentally headbutting the brunette standing over her.

"Kaitey- What the hell!" she said, sitting up slowly this time.

The brunette grinned real her hands she held two envelopes. solias eyes widened as she saw the seal on the back of one.

"no!" she said grabbing the one to her from Kaitllyns hand. the other was already opened. She tore through the thick paper, taking a second to skim over the page before she jumped up, shouting and Squealing in joy.

"I made it!"she said, throwing her arms around her partners neck." you made it to right?" she asked, pulling back and locking red eyes with deep green ones.

Kaitllyn nodded "of course!"she said "now, pack. were flying out by noon."

solia nodded "Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>Noon:<strong>

"you ready?" kaitllyn asked as solia walked onto the balcony in Kaitllyns room.

"yea." solia said, holding a tiny-ish backpack full of snacks. They were both out of their pj's and were in there new uniforms.

"ok,then. lets go." Kaitllyn said eagerly, jumping off of the balcony, extending her elegant brown wings and lifting into the air. Solia jumped as well, but didn't extend her wings for a few seconds, feeling the cool breeze against her face. she Quickly unfurled her pure white wings and lifted herself into the air next to her sister.

"have fun free falling?" Kaitllyn asked, smiling.

"yup!" solia replied, smirking. "come on... You Know u wanna." solia urged.

Kaitllyns smiled turned into laughter and she pulled her wings in a bit, falling a couple feet, then pulling back up. after a couple minutes of just playing around, they finally started heading to death city.

they flew for 2 hours and kaitllyn noticed that solia hadn't said a word. she didn't say much when the mood suited her, but Kaitllyn had learned the difference between her silences, though it seemed the same to others, the brunette knew this silence was a nervous one.

"you nervous?" Kaitllyn asked, glancing back at the albino. solia, who had been watching the ocean below,looked up her weapon/meister.

"a little." she replied. Kaitllyn didn't know if what she was about to say, would make her sister feel better, but it was worth a shot.

"you'll get to see soul..." she tried. It worked. Solia smiled real big. and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>First misson...<strong>

Kaitllyn and her sister made there way to the front of the school. their first mission was going to be a group mission. The other three teams were already waiting as they stopped by a pillar. "oooooiii!" they said together.

* * *

><p>AN: yay hope u like. ill $ prolouges so yay! Review plz!


	2. Prolouge 2: Lex and Gadget

Lex

The wind was making my hair go back. I was sitting on the roof of my home. "Boo," my dad said. I turned to face him. He has pretty black hair with three white stripes and two toned yellow eyes. I look almost nothing like him. I have blonde hair so light you can barely see the three white stripes and yellow eyes. I'm quite short and very small, but like my aunt Liz says power comes in small packages.

"I heard about the fight." My shoulders sunk. That's one thing I actually got from my dad, my feistiness. My favorite thing to do is fight. "Lex how many times have your mother and I told you about fighting without a teacher around?" "Too many," I mumbled. "Apparently not," he yelled, "Do you want to get expelled?" My eyes filled up with tears, I knew he was right. "Boo I just don't want you to get in trouble."

I got down off the roof and crawled threw my window with my dad behind me. "I need your phone, iPod, and video games." I handed them over without an argument.

* * *

><p>Later That Afternoon<p>

I had been told not to leave the house, but didn't listen. I snuck out when dad went to work and momma went to the store. They would never know. I was sitting on the wall that looked over the city.

After a few minutes of sitting there something almost ran me over. "Hey," I yelled. The person stopped. It was a boy on a skateboard, he was beautiful. He had white hair and light green eyes. "What," he asked. "You almost ran me over with your skateboard!"

* * *

><p>Gadget<p>

This girl was feisty, I liked her already. "Sorry. My name is Gadget Evans." I held out my hand to help her up. "My name is Alexis Death, but everyone calls me Lex." My eyes got really big. "Death as in the Shinigami of the school?" She looked up at me with her big yellow eyes. "Yeah. He's my dad."

After she dusted herself off she smiled at me. "I guess you're scared of me now?" "No. I'm scared of your dad," I responded. "Ugh it's getting late and I'm not supposed to be out of the house." She looked like she was dreading the walk home. "I'll walk you home," I offered.

On the way to her home we talked. "So are you a weapon," Lex asked. I nodded. "Oh so are scared of me?" I turned to say something, but I was stopped. A giant gust of wind came and all I saw was a black pair of panties. I felt my face turn red.

My face started to hurt. "Why did you look," Lex yelled. She slapped me, and really hard too. "I'm sorry. It just happened so fast I couldn't look away," I explained. "Doesn't matter anyway we're at my house," she said coldly. It was huge and symmetrical. Her arms were crossed and her face was red as she walked to the door. "Lex wait. I really am sorry and would you like to be my miester?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow." She had tears in her eyes and was truly embarrassed. I tried to say something else, but she was already at the door.

* * *

><p>The Next Day (Lex)<p>

I was still embarrassed, but I was okay. "Alexis Death! In my office now," my father said over the intercom. Professor Stein looked at me and his eyes had that your screwed look. "You are in trouble," he said.

When I got to the office Gadget was there. "Lex this is your new partner. He's a very symmetrical weapon." I sighed. "My dad is weird," I thought.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"Okay Lex, Gadget you need to learn to match your soul wave lengths," Soul instructed. "Alright. Gadget go," I yelled. He ran and jumped up into the air. I caught the twin swords, one red and the other yellow. "Good. Now I want you to attack me," Soul ordered.

I ran forwards but he blocked. "You're going to have to be sneakier than that," Soul laughed. "Run and do something unexpected. Don't think," Gadget told me. I ran and saw Soul's blade, but I went with instinct, I slid by him. "What are you doing," Soul questioned. I jumped up and wrapped the swords around Soul's neck. "Good job Lex. You beat my dad," Gadget complemented. I removed the swords and smiled.


	3. prolouge 3: Aero and Rikku

**A/N: OMG! im so sorry for tha late update! blame kentoransu... and nicolai... ken-ken is grounded... sry.. so here's Aero and Rikku!**

****IMPORTANT!****

**WERE ON FACEBOOK! PLZ LIKE US! **

**look on Kaiteys or lexs likes to find nicolai, kaya, and tadashi.**

**ALSO! join Kentoransu's RP site! plz! we need you! you can talk to us here! the-new-dwma .proborads .com(ps. had to put spaces before the .coms. so fix that first)**

**ALSO: Gen2 has an rp site. still under construction.  
><strong>

**that's all!**

* * *

><p>She had arrived 3 days ago and Rikku still hadnt found a meister, and because of that, she had to resort to going to the masquarade ball.<p>

The ball would last until midnight. it was 10:00 and she still stood by herself, her mask plain and simple compared to the other weapon and meisters. all but one meister.

His mask, a pearly white half yin yang, stuck out against the dark red curtains, though looking great next to his messy red hair.

The meister turned his head, his eyes landing on her and not moving, So, Rikku decided to talke a chance and make her way to wear he stood, grabbing two glasses of punch; one for him and one for her.

"Hi." she said, holding the glass out to him. The meister grabbed the glass from Rikkus hand.

"Thanks." he said, raising the crystal "To Shibusen." Rikku nodded, raising her glass up as well.

"Yes. To Shibusen." she said before taking a sip. "So, who are you?"

He cocked a brow. "That would defeat the purpose of a masquarade ball, would it not?" he asked, calmly giving her a dazzling crooked smile that made her heart flutter.

Rikku flushed bright red. "oh yeah... good point..."

"So, you're a meister?" she asked, moving her hair in her face a little to help cover her blush. He nodded.

"Since we're pointing out the obvious here, i see that you're a weapon." He said, flashing her a grin and taking another sip of his punch.

Rikku frowned. "You jerk. That was supposed to be a convesation starter." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yea, well it sucked." he said "feisty. I like that in a girl."Then he frowned, staring somewhere over her shoulder.

Rikku barely had time to turn before the Mystery Meister grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Only then did Rikku see what he saw; two guys, 1st years like her, moving twords them, their eyes fixed on her short dress.

"dude, you gonna share?" the blonde asked, earning a nod from his brunette partner. Mystery Meister growled.

"I dont label women as properties like you two do. She's not 'mine' but im not going to allow you to hurt her." he said.

bystanders turned to look at the almost fight, though it wasnt meant to get far.

The blond transformed, all but his head, into a dagger. "then ill just take her from you."

rikku gasped before laughing. "i am a weapon ya know..." she whispered. Mystery Meister contemplated this before nodding. She grinned at switched into a small black and silver shotgun. she laughed at the look of joy on his masked face when he held her.

"last chance to run. I've got a gun." He said with a grin. there was a moment of hesitation before a girl pushed her way through the crowd.

"dumbasses, get the hell outta here!" she said, making the two boys stumble back in fear.

"s-sorry Ms. Death!" the brunette said before running off with his partner. The girl growled and stomped from the room after them. a few seconds later a girly scream was heard, making a boy with messy blond hair and red eyes say something along the lines of "Don't kill 'em!"

During all of this, Rikku was trying to focus in o his wavelength, only to find it crushing her. "hey!" she said, finally switching out of weapon form "try not to crush me with that wavelength of yours."

"sure" he said "and be cafeful. guys like that only want one thing from a girl as inocent and beautiful as you." and he was gone, leaving rikku blushing and with out a meister.

"damn."

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day:<span>**

Aer leaned against the wall with a sigh. He heard the sound of running feet just before something launched itself on top of him. "please be my meister!" He heard just as he looked down. It was the same black-haired girl from the ball.  
>with a grunt he pushed her off gently. "get off me!" he said with a yelp. his efforts were in vain. she just tackled him again. "pleeeeaase!~" she cried. Aero grumbled under his breath. "amything to get you off of me." the girl immediatly grinned. "I'm Rikku!" she said, finnaly releasing him. Aero scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "uh, yea... im Aero..." rikku grabbed his arm. "alright aero! lets get to class so we can get to know each other!" aero only had one thought.<p>

What the hell did i just get myself into?


	4. Prolouge 4: Nikolai and Kentoransu

**A/N: This is Ken-Ken! I just wanted to take the time to say hello and sorry for the (extremely) late update! I was grounded and then I lost the information to log on to this account (twice). I hope you like this story!**

**Well, now it's time for the usual stuff SE-Junkie puts on here...**

**(**IMPORTANT!****

**WERE ON FACEBOOK! PLZ LIKE US! **

**look on Kaiteys or lexs likes to find nicolai, kaya, and tadashi.**

**ALSO! join Kentoransu's RP site! plz! we need you! you can talk to us here! the-new-dwma .proborads .com(ps. had to put spaces before the .coms. so fix that first)**

**ALSO: Gen2 has an rp site. still under construction. **

**that's all!) **

* * *

><p>The desert. It is one of the most dangerous terrains on the Earth, and the temperatures can reach well above one-hundred degrees. They usually never see anything over ten inches of rainfall per year, so there are no clouds to block the blinding-white sun's rays from blinding someone who would happen to be there. The girl didn't know why she knew these things. She just did. She didn't wonder "why" too much either, because the most important questions were settling at the top of her mind.<p>

_What am I doing here?_

_ How did I get here?_

And, of course, the most important question.

_Who am I?_

Now that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Who was she? Did she live somewhere around here? That must be it. It has to be. Why else would a relatively young girl be wandering around in the desert? She must have gotten lost somewhere along the way. But if that were so, then why was she wearing such thick clothing when she first woke up? She took off the heavy top layer and tied it around her waist; she knew that she would need it that night if she did not want to freeze to death while she was asleep.

The girl realized that she was sweating profusely and that it was beginning to cloud her already nearly-blind vision, so she raised the back of her hand in an attempt to wipe it off. She ended up falling down face first into the sand.

She made an attempt at getting up at first, but then decided to give up, besides, lying down felt so much better than walking aimlessly for hours.

_Get up!_ She heard a voice say, but it seemed that there was no one else around besides her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was a rather large lizard to her left, but she doubt that it could be talking. Then again, she had drunk a bit of cactus juice earlier…

_You aren't that crazy! Come on! You have to keep moving!_

"Why? It feels good to just lie here…"

_Come on Ken- I mean little girl! Get up and keep going!_

"Ken? What's that? Is that a name? Is that _my_ name?"

_Just get moving or else we'll both disappear from this Earth!_

"I'm obviously not getting anywhere… So why should I?"

_Just keep going! I promise that we are REALLY close to our destination!_

"Where's that?"

_You'll see when you get there! Now get your ass up and get moving!_

She decided to do as the voice said and "get her ass up." It took a lot of strength, but she finally did it and started walking again. After what seemed to be hours, she felt like giving up again, but the voice kept cheering her on. Well, in her own way the girl assumed. Eventually, she got as far as she could and her legs gave out on her. "N- No… I have to… keep going…!" She tried her best at crawling, even clawing at the sand to gain traction, but then, even that couldn't work.

She just lied there for a while, watching the shadows change their shapes and elongate. She didn't feel anything; not thirsty, or tired, or hungry. Just numb. Suddenly something blocked the sun. The girl winced at the sudden lack of the sun's light shining in her eyes, but then used all of her strength to turn off of her stomach and onto her back in order to see what could have caused it. What she saw was a very young girl. Her hair was an incredibly light blonde that seemed to have three white stripes in them and she had pretty yellow eyes, the color of amber. "かなり (Kanari)," she said to herself.

"Hey! Who are you?" she said, her voice was a little high-pitched and adorable, like a grade-schooler. Like a grade-schooler? How did she know what that was supposed to sound like? The little blonde girl gave her a weird look and repeated herself.

"知りません。あなた誰? (I don't know. Who are you?)"

The adorable little girl gave her another weird look. "Oh, are you Japanese or something? CAN YOU SPEAK EN-GL-ISH!" she asked slowly, sounding out the last part as best as she could. Then the lost girl realized that the kawaii girl was speaking in a different language than how she had been speaking the entire time. Then how could she still understand her?

"Y- Ye- esss…" she managed to choke out, "I- I- I ca-an speak En-glish."

The little blonde one smirked, "Well that's good. Now, can you tell me who you are?" The girl reluctantly looked away from the cute blue-eyed girl for the first time since she first laid eyes on her, "I- I'm sorry, but no… I can't…" "Why not?" If the girl had any fluid left in her, she was sure that tears would have been forming in her eyes, but no, all that was there was a slight stinging, "Be- Because I don't… I just don't know…" She looked back at the tiny blonde, who was grinning, her hand stretched out towards the other's, "Well, my name is Lex Death. Come with me."

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

Kentoransu couldn't believe it. She, a fourteen year old weapon with no meister, was finally on her first mission! When her onii-san, Kid, offered her the chance, she literally jumped at the opportunity and gave him a hug, accidently pushing them both onto the ground. Then her other onii-san, Black*Star, and onee-san, Tsubaki, congratulated her. After writing down what had happened, something she often does whenever she wants to make sure that she remembers something, she went out to the convenience store to grab a couple things before she left.

That was about an hour and a half ago, and she had just gotten off the bus and entered the lovely city of Las Vegas. She decided to sit down at the bus stop and write down about the trip there, but stopped herself, "If I keep doing this then I am going to run out of pages!" Kentoransu closed the notebook, put it back in her bag, and stood up, fixing her black jeans as she did. As she passed the many buildings, Kentoransu wondered why her onii-san sent her on a mission when he knew that she didn't have a partner. She wasn't complaining, she didn't mind working alone, but her onii-san, well all of her "siblings", kept pushing her towards finding a partner. "Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be in school?" She looked behind her and saw that a woman(?) wearing extremely small, tight, revealing clothing, fishnet tights, and too much make-up (whose job she did not have to guess) was talking to her. Kentoransu knew that she was obviously on something because it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. She turned around, prepared to set her straight, but remembered that she was representing the DWMA and all of her onii-sans and onee-sans. Kentoransu put on her best, and most realistic, fake smile and said to her, "Actually ma'am, I'm a student from Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am currently on a mission right now." The woman huffed and, seeming satisfied enough with her answer, walked back to the corner she was originally at.

Kentoransu sighed and opened her bag, pulling out a green monster. After opening the can and taking a sip, looked at her map again. _So according to this_, she thought, _the school where the kishin egg is should be right about…_ She looked up at a building across the street with a huge dome over it and large field on its left. _There!_ She quickly gulped down the rest of her monster, threw it away, and ran across the street to it. They were having a football game that day and so she lined up to buy a ticket. Once she did, she walked over to the benches and sat down. _I should probably look over the mission again. _Kentoransu opened her bag and got the large manila envelope containing the information out. The kishin egg was posing as the mascot for the school and took the souls of people right after the half-time show. _So I have_ _to get him before the show is over… _The game was just starting, so, thinking that she had enough time before then, she got up to buy a chocolate bar.

Nikolai had just arrived at the high school and his assassin instincts were telling him that he should sneak in through a back entrance instead of going in through the front and buying a ticket. (Psssh! What kind of crazy person would do that? Not him! Nope, he was _perfectly_ sane!) After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a door and entered through it. He knew instantly by the stench of sweat that it was a locker room and cautiously walked to the other end of it where he found a mascot uniform. _Well here's the costume, but where's the kishin egg? _Suddenly the door burst open and before he could hide, a voice started yelled at him, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Nikolai turned around and pointed to himself, "Me?" The middle-aged man rolled his eyes and replied, "No, the Easter Bunny; Of course you! You idiot! Now put on the costume; it's almost time for the show!"

"You mean you want me to put on this?" He gestured towards the mascot's uniform. The man face-palmed, "That's what I pay you for, to wear it and dance with the cheerleaders, isn't it?" Nikolai's eyes widened with excitement, "You mean I get to dance in front of a group of people with cheerleaders while wearing a ridiculous costume, and get paid for it!" "YES! Now hurry and put it on!" He didn't have to tell him twice! After a few seconds, Nikolai had taken off his long trench coat, put on the mascot uniform, and ran out the door and onto the field with the cheerleaders.

Kentoransu was almost out of money and tired of waiting. Then all of a sudden, she heard band music start to play. "Finally!" She said, sitting on the edge of her seat. She looked over the field almost ten times, but still couldn't find the mascot. Sighing, she finished munching on her last Hershey bar and, with her ODC taking over, neatly folded the wrapper, sliding it into her pocket to throw away later. Kentoransu looked for the mascot again, gluing her eyes to the field, but still could not see him. Then she heard loud cheering and spotted a fluorescent orange alligator wearing an oversized crimson jersey making its way onto the field, doing somersaults all the way to the fifty-yard line. As the mascot began dancing to a song that used to be in an old Six Flags commercial, Kentoransu made her way down the benches.

After finally reaching ground level, she ran and jumped the fence that separated her from her target, now barreling towards him. Once she had reached him, she pointed and said, with confidence in her voice, "Kishin Egg, I have come for your soul!"

Nikolai had stopped dancing; a girl from the stands had hopped the fence and was now trying to speak to him. The music was still going on full blast, and the crowd's yelling was getting pretty loud too, but he could still make out, "-ave come for your soul!"

This girl had come for his soul? She had pale skin, long dark brown hair that reached the small of her back, and bangs that came just above her light brown eyes (which were surrounded by a thick ring of black eyeliner)and framed her face. She was also very tall and skinny, wearing black jeans, converse, and a shirt with some band's logo that he thought he might have seen from somewhere. She didn't look evil. If anything, the girl looked like….. Oh no! She's one of those wannabe vampire kids! He knew that the best way to deal with those kinds of people was to ignore them, so he decided to do just that.

Kentoransu felt very positive after saying that. Her smirk did falter a bit, though, when he began to dance again. She started to try and stop him, but as she moved forward he jumped up just out of her reach. Looking up, she saw that something was in the costume's oversized hand. Kentoransu didn't have enough time to ponder much on this though, because as fast as he had jumped he had thrown the object straight towards the ground. When it connected with the hard, almost grassless field, smoke filled Kentoransu's entire field of vision.

She pulled her shirt to cover her mouth in an attempt to block the smoke from entering her lungs, then started to try and run the way she thought the kishin egg had gone. Unfortunately she didn't do this fast enough because she accidently inhaled some of the smoke. She started to cough uncontrollably. How did she let herself get into this situation? She hated how blind she was, how helpless she felt. _"It's almost like that time,"_she thought, remembering the days she spent wandering the desert with no idea who she was or what she was doing there. She stopped herself and smiled, _"But that was before Lex found me; before the DWMA." _After what seemed like an hour, the smoke had finally cleared. She could see her target running out of the field and into the city.

Nikolai had thought that the smoke bomb would have give him enough time to escape from the girl who was after his soul, but there she was, running after him and already steadily closing the gap between them. He knew that once he got out of that field his chances of evading her would skyrocket, so he used all of the stamina she could muster to run at high speed out of the school grounds and as far into the city as he could. Finally he stopped in front of a casino, bending over to catch his breath. "Damn… she's persistent…" he said to himself out loud, panting between words, "Now… where should… I… I hide…?" He straightened up and started to stretch. Looking up, he smiled. Nikolai knew that he had found the perfect spot.

"Where… the Hell… is he…?" Kentoransu managed to say in between panting and coughing fits. She knew that she was getting tired and running out of breath, but she couldn't be unsuccessful on her first mission. He's only one kishin egg; even a one star meister could deal with him! Her vision blurry, she stopped in front of a brightly lit building to catch her breath. She felt around for a seat and, once she found one, sat down. After rubbing her eyes for a few minutes, her sight finally returned. Kentoransu smoothed her hair and looked to her left, wanting to see where she was located.

She saw a flashing neon cowgirl, women wearing provocative sequined clothing, and crying men being thrown outside. "A casino, eh?" Well, she _was_ in Vegas. Maybe this was a sign that things were going to get better. Or maybe it meant that all of her luck had been devoured by the city the moment she had taken a step off of the bus.

Well, whatever the Hell it meant, she was still going to try and find him. She stood up, stretching, wondering where he cou- She collapsed onto the pavement. Something heavy had struck her on the head. Hard. "!" she exclaimed, rubbing the affected area tenderly. A sharp pain shot up the tall girl's slender arm as she attempted to get up off of the sidewalk. Kentoransu looked down at it and found that a piece of glass had lodged itself into her skin. As she pulled it out, black liquid seeped from the wound and began to slowly run down her arm.

"What happened?"

"Did that girl get oil on her?"

"Was she hurt?"

"Is that her…blood?"

Before the people who happened to be around her could speculate any further, Kentoransu wiped the blood off of her arm and placed a large bandage over the injury. Once the matter was resolved was resolved she looked for what had hit her, wishing to take her anger out on SOMETHING. It was impossible to miss. What she saw was a large fluorescent orange alligator head smiling back at her with piercing red eyes that were probably supposed to have a look of excitement in them. Her eyes grew wide with shock and exhilaration, "Wh- Where did that come from?" The girl straight up above the casino and saw her target halfway up the mini EiffelTower. Kentoransu could feel a smile creeping its way onto her face.

"Found you~ ~ ~!"

* * *

><p>Nikolai had entirely forgotten the reason as to why he had climbed up there. But do you really need a reason to climb tall things? He did it back at the DWMA all the time! He looked down and saw a disoriented girl. She looked somewhat familiar to him. "I hope she's OK."<p>

Nikolai isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

He tried to yell down to her to ask if she was alright, but it appeared that she couldn't hear him. He took off the mascot head, thinking that it would help the situation, but ended up dropping it in the process. It hit her on the head and she fell. It looked pretty painful. He tried again, yelling at the girl to see if she was alright, but she still didn't hear her. Nikolai felt really bad for what had happened and felt like climbing down to help her….. but he liked being on the tower, so he didn't.

When he saw that she was climbing the tower he was glad that she was OK. Maybe she had heard him after all. "Come on up!" he shouted to her.

* * *

><p>Kentoransu heard him say something to her, but couldn't make out anything. He was probably just begging for his life or something. She thought she remembered once hearing that a kishin egg had done that in one of her onii-san Soul and onee-san Maka's stories that they had told her. She would have to consult one of the books later in order to find out if she had or not.<p>

She continued to climb, her eyes never leaving her target, until she was finally right next to him. Kentoransu now saw what the kishin egg looked like. He had spiky caramel colored hair, light-ocean-blue eyes, and a bit of a tan. You also noticed that he had a silver piercing in his right ear. Funny, you always thought, based on all of the stories your onii-sans and onee-sans have told you, that kishin eggs were supposed to look twisted, distorted, and nothing like a human.

"Hiya!" you heard him say, with a goofy grin on his face. _Did… he just…. Say 'Hiya' to me?_ "Ummmm…. Hello?" He smiled, obviously happy for the response, no matter what weird look she knew she had on her face, "How are you? Are you OK?" "Y- Yeah… I'm alright…Thank you for asking… Y- You _do_ know that I'm here for your soul, right…?" "Really? Why?" He asked, his ever-present grin still not leaving his face. Kentoransu sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "You aren't the smartest kishin egg, are you?"

"Kishin Egg?" He asked, before bursting into laughter. "Wh- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! QUIT LAUGHING!" She yelled. "I- I'm not… I'm not a kishin egg!" He managed to choke out, still laughing like a maniac. She froze. "Wh- What? You're lying, right? You have to be!" He didn't say anything else, probably couldn't since he was _STILL_ laughing, and simply got out a card from inside the suit. It was a DWMA student identification card. "My name's Nikolai," he said, finally calmed down enough to speak,"I'm a meister." _He's…a meister. Not a kishin egg._ "Oh my Shinigami-sama… Gadget and Lex will never let me live this down…."

"Anyway, I better get going. I'm still on a mission and I've wasted to much time chasing y-"

"Hold on!" he said, grabbing her arm as best as he could through the plush alligator suit. "You never told me who you are!" The girl sighed and got out her identification card from the back of her pocket. Holding it up she said, "I'm Kentoransu Hogonotenshi. Weapon." "Who's your partner? This Anthony guy?" he said, a bit teasingly. Kentoransu glared at him, "No. I do not have a meister yet."

The goofy grin on his face became wider and his eyes started to basically sparkle, "Neither do I! Well, a weapon that is. I'm already a meister. How about we become partners!" She just stared at him, seriously thinking about this… She really needed a meister. He also seemed like a nice enough guy…

"I don't think you should do it~~~!" Oh great, now the annoying little voice in my head is talking to me… _And why not you little midget?_ Shôakuma giggled a bit, even though Kentoransu could tell that she was obviously mad. "Because _Rosemary_," She knew how much Kentoransu hated being called by her middle name, even more than she hated being called Kenny, "You're a freak! That's why! And freaks don't get nice things." _Is that why I have you? _"Nope. I'm the only nice thing that you can have!" she replied, sounding as smug as ever. Then, her tone became darker and more menacing, "Besides, what happens when he finds out? It's not like everyone is like Lex, your onii-san Kid, and your onii-chan Crona. Everyone won't accept you. Like that girl in your seventh grade class! She screamed her pretty little head off! Soooo funny!"

She was right. What if he acted like that girl, Samantha? You didn't even have to write that day in your book in order to remember it… The image of Samantha's terrified face as she saw the black dripping on the oh so clean sheet of white paper…

"So," The sound of Nikolai's voice snapped Kentoransu back into attention, "what do you say?" She looked down at the people below, some of them staring at the two weirdoes on the tower, before saying, "I have some… issues." "I don't care!" he blurted, "You might not be able to tell, but I'm not exactly the poster child for the word perfect!" She gave him a sarcastic side glare and responded, "Really? I never would have guessed!" After a few moments of silence, Kentoransu finally spoke, "Y'know… I could really use a meister. I- It would definitely get Onii-san off of my back."

"Really! AWESOME!" Nikolai shouted, throwing a fist into the air with the same hand that was holding him up. "Hey! Don't die!" she yelled, grabbing onto a loose piece of the mascot uniform and pulling him up. "Now," he began, "let's go find that kishin egg! Wa-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, he launched himself off of the tower. "H- HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DYING!" After Kentoransu saw that her new partner had landed perfectly on his feet-_ Just like one of the cats back at the dorm…_- she decided to give Shôakuma one last message for the night.

_ Screw you! I don't care if I'm a freak, I can have nice things too!_

* * *

><p>Two more years later<p>

A sixteen year old Kentoransu had been one of the first ones to arrive at the school, so she had been waiting for the last team to meet up with the rest of them for about an hour, her bag already packed full of things that they might need such as: an extreme first aid kit, "emergency" money (victory meal money), monsters (the green kind only!), a tube of chap stick, an extra shirt, EXTREME EMERGENCY SKIRT (she only packed it because the pants were too large to fit in the bag. She would only ever wear this as an extreme emergency back up plan; it's literally Plan Z), a camera (to take pictures of beautiful sights, scenery-and cute things, because, hey, you can never have pictures of too many cute things!), some candy to calm Nikolai down if needed (which it almost ALWAYS is), a few bottles of Faygo (because who doesn't love Faygo?), her Smartphone (great for pulling up information on the targets while you're on the go!), some ear buds, some chocolate bars, and, of course, her notebook.

Kentoransu sighed and look to her right, wanting to check on her meister. He better not be getting into any trou- He was gone. "Wh- What!" she began, "Where did he go!" She turned a full 360, but still didn't see him. "Hey, Lex!" she yelled to her friend, "Have you seen my baka meister?" When Lex nodded no, Ken sighed before mumbling, "The where the Hell is he?"

"KENTORANSU!"

_Oh my shinigami-sama, _she thought with a pretty good idea as to where he was, _He. Is. Not. _Sure enough, when she looked up there he was, hanging onto one of the three spikes of the school building like a sloth. "Kentoransu! Hey, Kentoransu! Up here!" he shouted to her, waving like an idiot. Once he saw that she was looking at him, he yelled, "Hey! Kentoransu!" He proceeded to let go of the spike with the one hand he was using to hold on to it, his long auburn trench coat flowing in the wind allowing some of his assassin gear to fall to the ground. "Look, Ma! No hands!"

That's Nikolai, alright. The Madcap Meister. He would never admit that though because, to him, all of his actions were perfectly sane and logical in every way. "Nikolai, just get back down here! Your tools are falling!" she groaned. He chuckled at her obvious frustration, "OK! Be right there!" Nikolai unwrapped his legs from the spike and fell, all the while singing lyrics from _Freefalling_. Kentoransu grit her teeth, she was pretty much used to his actions by now, but sometimes she just couldn't help but be a little impatient, especially after waiting for so long. _Where are those girls anyway? _She thought.

Not five minutes after she said that did she hear, "Oiiiiiiii!" Kentoransu looked up and saw that two girls, one with beautiful silver colored hair and ruby red eyes(kawaii!) the other with hair a lovely shade of light brown and eyes as dark green as the trees near the school(kawaiix2!), were approaching the group. _Finally! They're here!_

_I guess our journey is about to begin!_


	5. Update Notice!

** This is not an update!**However. I'm posting this to inform you all that I will be updating and rewriting all of my fanfictions! Here's a list of what will be updated and what will be rewritten!

The Scholarship Devil: This will be continued guys! I'm so happy about this. I was inspired by to continue it.. Updated as well as rewritten~

The Epicness of Tetch and Zetch: I'm sorry to say this will be taken down. The characters nor the plot are mine.

From Papa to Maka to Soul: rewritten! **Warning! The rating will be moved to MA!**

Aftermath: Updated!

Gen2: To be finally updated~

Anyway, I also have a few new drabble sets I plan on posting so keep a watchful eye!

Stay Cool!


End file.
